


Stay

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Like his wheelchair isn't mentioned in this but it's important to know????, Non-Binary Maia, Raj Centric, The Malec is very very minor, Wheelchair User Alec, the hunter's moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Raj goes to the Hunter's Moon to win Alec back but he stays for himself





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still angry that all they did with Raj's character in the show is make him an asshole so I'm ignoring that bit of canon, as one does. 
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry for that! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and all that fun stuff, I like attention and feedback :)
> 
> Raj is not out and struggles with that, it is implied that the Shadowhunter society is homophobic but there are no mentions of actual homophobia. If I missed any triggers please let me know! You can also send me triggers I need to look out for on tumblr, I have anonymous asks on or you can dm me on twitter.

Raj looked around him a bit shyly. He had never done this before, any of this. He had never gone to a bar which was predominantly frequented by downworlders and he had never dared to go to an LGBT event, not even the mundane ones. He was too scared someone would spot him and tell. But he was a man on a mission tonight.

When he and Alec were still together, they mostly hung out in Alec’s apartment. No one could see them there, it was nice and safe. He missed that, he missed Alec a lot. 

He had been so paranoid, so terrified of anyone finding out that the moment his mom had said he looked happier, he had texted Alec and broken up with him. He still regretted it, nearly 5 months later. 

Alec had been out and Raj didn't know if he would ever be out but he hoped that coming here could show Alec he was serious about this. Serious about Alec. He wanted him back, so badly. 

He spotted Alec by the pool table, smiling at another man. The High Warlock, if Raj remembered correctly. The man gave Alec a drink and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. Raj knew the look the two men shared because he and Alec had once looked at each other that way. So full of love and want. 

Raj decided to leave Alec be. He looked happy, something which was a rare but magnificent look on him. He didn't want to meddle with Alec’s business or relationships. It wasn’t his place. Not any more or maybe it never was. 

He figured he would leave quietly, pretend this never happened. Pretend the last pieces of his heart hadn't just broken. At least Alec was happy. 

He was almost out of the door when someone taps him on his shoulder. Maia, of course they would notice. It was a shame he had lost their friendship after breaking up with Alec. 

“Stay?” They asked with a smile, “I put in a lot of work into this and you haven't filled out my questionnaire yet.” Maia handed him a paper and a pen, then dragged him to the bar. 

Raj dutifully filled out the paper, although he couldn't resist pointing out he had only been there about 10 minutes. It wouldn't be very accurate. Maia didn't seem to mind much. Raj realised the questionnaire might not have been the reason they stopped him. 

“You came here for him didn't you?” Maia asked, giving him a sad smile when Raj nodded, “I just want you to know you are very welcome here and maybe you could stay, for yourself.” 

Raj smiled at them, “I think I might.” He looked around the room again and saw how freely everyone was acting. It was kind of nice, he decided, to be somewhere where it was safe to be yourself. 

He even ended up buying a warlock a drink. The man had been very good looking and if he looked a little bit like Alec, well who could blame Raj for having a type? 

**Author's Note:**

> you can say hi to me on twitter @warlockraz and tumblr @ne1lmilans


End file.
